


Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, post-emmeryn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still torn up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

 

When you're alone, the crackling of the flames seem to be more noticeable.

 

The small embers of light levitated and dispersed into the air, the firewood shifting on the sand by the sword jabbing into it over and over.

  
Chrom's eyes were still bloodshot, from rage, drowsiness, or despair was indistinguishable. The grip on the Falchion's handle was bone-breaking, his legs up to his chest and his arm sticking out. The exalt kept jabbing the flames over and over, indifferent towards the bouncing fire and the moving sand.

Everyone had gone to their tents, everyone except a certain farmboy.

Donnel stared nervously at the man. Was he okay? No, of course he wasn't, that was a stupid question. His sister, Emmeryn, she-

He shuddered at the thought. She was smiling as she did the deed.

Should he speak to him? Probably. Did he have enough guts to? Probably not.

He scoot a bit closer.

This was dumb. He really shouldn't have stayed, he needed to be alone.

Again.

Did he really need to be alone, though? Would he need comfort?

Again.

The farmer pushed his pot back up on his head. Should he help him? Should-

He bumped into him.

Chrom jumped, falchion dropping to the sands and his head nearly snapping back. He stared at Donnel, and the farmer stared back. There was silence.

"Chrom," Donnel began. "I-"

"What do you want, Donny." His voice was cold.

"Well. Er." Donnel crossed his legs. "I just thought ya looked a lil' down."

Chrom had already picked up the falchion again and began jabbing the fire once more.

The only sounds for a bit were the gentle cracking of logs and the crackling of the flames.

"Look, your Highness... I'm, i'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"...I'm  _sympathetic_ for ya loss."

Chrom buried his head deeper into his arm.

"....You're tense."

"Donny, why are you here."

"I wanted to help."

"You want to help? Kill Gangrel."

Donnel stared at Chrom tiredly. He understood where he was coming from, but it still seemed wrong to someone who was only in this army for a few months. Donnel went back through his memory, trying to find a way to help.

"...Hey, I wanna show ya something." The pot-adorned boy stood up and stuck a hand out. The prince glared at him. "...C'mon. You can't here forever."

Chrom stared for a few more moments, before sighing and taking his hand.

Donnel began leading him away from camp. Past Lissa's tent, past Fredrick's, past the oasis and trees. Sand shifted under their boots as they walked in silence. Eventually, the duo had made it far away from camp, with no trees and no water, only the stars and sand.

"Siddown."

"W-"

"Sit."

Donnel bent to the ground, dragging Chrom with him. Both warriors sat in the dune, Donnel's head shifted up.

"Donny, what are we doing here."

"Just a lil' something we did back in the Farfort." He lifted his arm, pointing at the night sky. "See them bunch of stars there? Whaddya see?"

"Stars."

"No, look, link em' together." He drew a line in the air, tracing the lights. "What does it look like."

"A bunch of- Donny, what are-"

"Shushsh. Looks like a bird, ya know?"

Chrom squinted and placed his elbow on his folded leg.

"....Now that you say it, it does."

"See? Look, what else do ya see."

"..." The prince stared up and eventually motioned to three dots. "Looks like a Bowman."

"Heh, ya'll right. See, we used this thing back home to relax."

A long moment of silence followed the stargazing.

"Hey. Haven't seen that one before." Donnel said. "Whaddya kinda name should ya give it?"

"...Emmeryn."

Donnel one again looked at Chrom, who was staring sadly. The boy put his head in his hands.

"Gosh, Chrom, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be." The prince dipped his hand in the sand and watched the grains slip through his fingers. "She did what was best...for her people. She loved Ylisse and her family more than herself." Chrom stood up and looked down. "Thank you, Donny. I probably needed this. Get some rest, we're training tomorrow." He reached down and pushed his pot up before trekking back the way he came.

Donny took a moment to realize what was happening, before smiling and looking back up at the sky. "Heh. No need to say you're welcome."

He stood up and began to follow the leader.


End file.
